


Anniversary

by windblowsslowly



Series: See you Never Universe [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, a lof of kisses
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windblowsslowly/pseuds/windblowsslowly
Summary: Jeno itu enggak bisa. Tapi, dia mau nyoba. Buat siapa? Ya, buat Renjun.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: See you Never Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159340
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, Happy 23rd!
> 
> i made this in a rush lol 
> 
> so hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> this one is part of See you, never - Universe

“Jaem, _please,_ bantuin..” mohon Jeno.

Jaemin masih tidak bergeming dari tontonannya.

“Jaem, _please?_ ”

Jaemin masih tidak menanggapi.

“Jaem, kali ini aja?”

Jaemin terganggu. Dia menoleh pada Jeno, menatap sebal. “Sekali ini apanya? Lu nyusahin gue seumur hidup gitu.”

“Jaem, _please….”_ Mohon Jeno lagi.

Jaemin melihat Jeno dengan kesal, “Ngapain sih ribet-ribet segala? Lo _takeaway_ anaknya udah bakal seneng karena lo inget. Sok-sok an banget lo mau belajar masak.”

“Ini kan hari spesial! Masa gue gak ngelakuin yang special?” jawab Jeno.

“Masalahnya, lo, Lee Jeno, gak bisa masak! Apanya yang mau spesial? Makanan kebanyakan garam?”

“Ya makanya, Na Jaemin, ajarin gue masak. Biar gak keasinan.”

“Gak, males. Ngotorin dapur, buang-buang bahan, buang-buang gas.” Tolak Jaemin lagi.

Jeno merengut.

Tapi, ia berpikir. Sogokan apa yang bisa membuat Jaemin goyah.

Oh. Jeno ingat.

“Gue nginep di Renjun deh seminggu? Rumah _all yours._ Seminggu aja tapi.” Tawar Jeno.

Jaemin menatapnya berbinar. _Got you._ Tangan Jaemin diletakkan pada kedua bahunya, menatap Jeno dengan pandangan senang, “Bener ya lo? Gak pulang sama sekali ya seminggu?”

“Iya. Tapi, lo bantuin gue.”

“Kita bikin perjanjian dulu lo gak bakal pulang seminggu.” Jaemin mengambil kertas menuliskan perjanjian keduanya.

_Saya, Lee Jeno, berjanji tidak akan pulang selama seminggu setelah dibantu oleh Na Jaemin memasak. Apabila saya melanggar, saya akan dikenakan denda untuk mentraktir Na Jaemin selama satu minggu._

Mata Jeno membulat menatap tulisan Jaemin, “Lah kenapa gue jadi denda???”

Jaemin tersenyum miring, “Gue gak mau lo tiba-tiba pulang.”

“Ya lu jangan aneh-aneh, _anjir_!”

“Gak bakal, kalo lo gak liat.”

**

“Gue udah bilang masukin garamnya jangan banyak-banyak kan? Makan tuh pasta keasinan.” Omel Jaemin pada Jeno setelah mencicipi hasil masakan Jeno.

Jeno hari ini akhirnya belajar memasak dengan Jaemin. Jeno bisa memasak, _ramyeon,_ tentu saja. Selebihnya, ia punya Jaemin, untuk apa belajar memasak lagi kan? Apalagi, kekasihnya, juga pintar memasak. Jeno tidak punya urgensitas apapun untuk pandai memasak.

Tapi, ternyata, butuh. Untuk hal spesial seperti ini, Jeno jadi menyesal tidak bisa memasak. Ia menghela napas.

Komentar Jaemin setelah mencicipi-seharusnya- _Shrimp Cream Pasta_ buatan Jeno; pasta nya terlalu lembek, keasinan, dan sausnya terlalu encer _aka_ gagal.

Benar kata Jaemin, Jeno hanya membuang-buang gas dan bahan makanan.

Padahal, Jeno pikir menu ini adalah menu terbaik dan termudah yang mungkin bisa ia buat. Renjun suka _malatang,_ tapi Jeno tidak bisa makan _malatang._ Keduanya suka _steak,_ tapi Jaemin bilang, dia kasian pada daging yang harus terbuang jika Jeno gagal membuatnya. _Shrimp Cream Pasta_ adalah pilihan terbaik. Tapi, Jeno juga tidak bisa membuatnya dengan baik…

Jeno menghela napas panjang. Bingung. Apakah ia harus mengikuti saran Jaemin untuk _takeaway_ saja? Renjun pasti tetap akan senang dan menghargai usahanya walaupun ia akan kecewa pada diri sendiri. Tapi, kemampuannya…tidak mendukung. Jeno menduduk dalam, bingung sekaligus kesal.

Jaemin berdeham, “Gue ajarin sekali lagi, deh. Bisa-bisa, lo jangan patah semangat gitu dong…” ucap Jaemin sambil memegang bahunya pelan.

Jeno mengangkat kepalanya pelan-pelan, memperhatikan ekspresi Jaemin, bercanda atau tidak.

“Lo perhatiin bener-bener tapi!” Ucap Jaemin lagi.

Jeno mengangguk kecil dan bangkit.

Akhirnya, hari itu, Jeno mencuci bekas memasak lebih banyak, mencicipi rasa saus sampai bosan, bahkan diomeli Jaemin lagi.

**

Renjun sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju kantor saat Jeno menghubunginya pagi itu, “Halo, Jen?”

“ _Hei, lagi di jalan ya?”_ balas Jeno.

“Iya, kamu udah berangkat?”

“ _Belum. Habis ini berangkat kok. Oh iya, Jun, aku boleh nginep?”_

“Oh, tumben? Bukannya kamu lagi masih sibuk ngurus proyek yang kemarin?”

“ _Iya. Tapi Jaemin mau main sama pacarnya di rumah. Aku terusir jadinya. Boleh gak?”_

Renjun tersenyum, “Boleh. Per malamnya 150.000 _won_ , kalo tambah peluk nambah 150.000 _won_ lagi.” Tawar Renjun bercanda.

“Deal. _Kalo sama cium?”_

“300.000 _won.”_

“ _Bisa-bisa. Dunia seisinya juga aku kasih buat kamu.”_

“Aku mau _penthouse._ ”

“ _Boleh,_ but you have to give me home.”

Renjun memerah. Wajahnya panas. Masih pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bercanda begini. Jeno…hhh.

“ _Hei, sayang? Boleh kan?”_

“Boleh. _It’s yours already.”_

Renjun mendengar Jeno terbatuk disana. Renjun tertawa. Panggilan dihentikan tidak lama kemudian.

Renjun tersenyum mengingat percakapan keduanya pagi ini. Keduanya sudah berkencan hampir setahun. Keduanya menikmati masa-masa mengenali satu-sama lain secara mendalam. Menikmati _dates_ kecil mereka disela-sela kesibukan keduanya. Menikmati _small talk_ keduanya saat sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Atau, _pillow talk_ sebelum keduanya tidur setelah sesi _making out_ keduanya. Keduanya menikmati hari-hari berkencan satu sama lain. 

Tapi, pembicaraan mengenai _next level_ dari hubungan keduanya, selalu membuat keduanya malu. Keduanya sepakat untuk menjalani hubungan keduanya pelan-pelan. Tapi, tetap saja pembicaraan seperti itu tidak bisa luput dari dua orang yang tengah berkencan bukan? Keduanya sering menggoda satu-sama lain, tapi, tetap saja, keduanya akan malu. Seperti pagi ini.

Renjun pikir, Jeno yang tadi pagi menggodanya di telpon sudah cukup mengejutkan. Namun, menemukan Jeno sedang menggunakan dapurnya lebih mengejutkan ternyata. Renjun memasuki rumahnya, melihat Jeno membelakanginya, menghadap pada kompor, dan tidak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

Renjun tersenyum kecil, Jeno mengirimkan pesan padanya, untuk tidak makan diluar karena ingin makan bersama. Renjun tidak menyangka makan bersama yang dimaksud Jeno adalah _makan masakan Jeno bersama_.

Renjun meletakkan barang bawaannya di sofa dan berjalan mendekati Jeno. Renjun tersenyum lagi melihat Didi duduk menunggui Jeno di kursi meja makan. Kucing pintar.

Renjun bergerak mendekati Jeno dan melingkar lengannya pada perut Jeno dari belakang. Meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan kekasihnya. Renjun merasakan Jeno menegang terkejut, lalu menoleh padanya. renjun tersenyum lebar. Tapi, Jeno tampak kesal. Renjun tertawa kecil. _Sepertinya, rencana kekasihnya gagal._ Renjun mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup Jeno cepat.

“Hei, aku pulang kok malah cemberut?”

“Kamu kenapa udah pulang?” tanya Jeno, wajahnya masih menekuk.

“ _Already 6, baby._ Kamu ngapain?”

Jeno membalikkan badannya, melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Renjun, memberikan _forehead kiss_ pada Renjun, “Kamu mandi deh, ganti baju. _I will give you a proper dinner.”_

Renjun tersenyum senang, “Serius? Aku gak perlu bantu?”

“ _Nope.”_

Jeno membalikkan badan Renjun, mengusirnya dari dapur. Jeno mendengar suara tawa Renjun. Wajah Jeno memerah, malu, Bisa-bisanya Renjun pulang saat ia masih memasak. Kan ceritanya, Jeno yang ingin memberikan kejutan pada Renjun, kenapa jadi terbalik begini?

Renjun keluar dari kamar tidak lama. Menggunakan piama yang tampak _fluffy_ dan nyaman untuknya. Renjun melihat Jeno yang sedang memberi makan Didi di lantai ruang tamu dan mendekat kearahnya.

“Jadi, _my prince,_ mau nginep bukan karena diusir Jaemin tapi gara-gara _ini_?”

Jeno tersenyum menatapnya, “ _Both._ Pacarnya Jaemin mau nginep seminggu. Aku disini seminggu, boleh kan?”

Renjun menarik Jeno untuk duduk di sampingnya, di atas sofa, Jeno bangkit dan menurut, “Boleh. Tapi, bayar.”

Jeno tersenyum senang, matanya membentuk bulan sabit kesukaan Renjun, _“How much?”_

“ _I told you before.”_

Jeno tertawa, Renjun menangkup wajahnya menciumnya. Satu kali, dua kali, sampai lima kali. Jeno masih tertawa. Renjun ikut tertawa.

“ _Already 1.500.000.”_

“ _It’s okay._ aku masih mampu bayar.” Keduanya saling tatap, senyum masih terpasang di wajah keduanya.

Jeno memutus jarak keduanya, mencium Renjun. Memagut bibirnya pelan. Mencium bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menelusupkan lidahnya pada mulut Renjun. Mengecup sudut bibirnya. Mengecup rahangnya. Keduanya tidak tahu berapa lama sesi _making out_ mereka, _like always._

“Kalo yang barusan, aku kayaknya gak mampu bayar.” Ucap Jeno bercanda.

Renjun tertawa, keduanya masih menarik napas. Renjun meletakkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Jeno, menciumnya basah berkali-kali. Kadang menggigitnya.

“Gak papa. Harta kamu dimasa depan nanti masih bisa dipake bayar ke aku.”

Jeno mendesah, kecupan Renjun naik ke leher dan rahangnya.

Tatapan keduanya bertemu, Jeno mengusap poni Renjun yang basah karena keringat, memegang pipinya. “Berarti, aku harus bayar seumur hidup ya? _Because I will kiss you forev-”_

Ucapan Jeno terpotong, Renjun menciumnya lagi. Lagi, dan lagi.

Ditengah-tengah ciuman keduanya, Jeno sempat berkata, “ _Happy Anniversay, baby.”_ Dan, Renjun menciumnya lagi. Jeno juga ikut.

**

“Jun,”

“Hm,”

Renjun bergumam, menjawabnya malas. _Making out_ keduanya kali ini benar-benar menguras habis tenaganya.

“Aku bikin _shrimp cream pasta_ tadi. Kayaknya udah ngembang deh, kelamaan ditinggal…”

**

Renjun tertawa melihat kertas perjanjian Jeno dengan Jaemin. Tertawa keras sekali. Jeno hanya menatapnya datar.

“Jen, _seriously?_ Pacar kamu _lawyer_ , kamu mau-mau aja disuruh tanda tangan perjanjian yang gak ada untungnya buat kamu gini?”

“Ada untungnya tau.”

“Apa?”

“Bisa tidur bareng kamu.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yang pengen tau masakan Jeno jadinya enak apa enggak, gak tau HAHHAHA
> 
> trivia fact. jadi kalo punya utang, gak bisa bayar, semua harta di masa depan tuh harus dipake buat bayar utang...sampe kapanpun, sampe lunas.
> 
> terus, perjanjian tuh, hakikatnya, kesepakatan kedua belah pihak, yang biasanya menguntungkan keduanya. gak seharusnya ada yang berat sebelah. kalo ada ya.....yaudah ini cuma teori WKWKWK
> 
> hope you enjoy this little fic from me. happy sat night!


End file.
